Computer account identity theft continues to be a problem. In a typical scenario, an unscrupulous user gains unauthorized access (i.e., hacks into) a vulnerable computer system. Once inside the computer system the thief locates and steals one or more user identities (or credentials) that can be used to gain access to other computer systems, resources and/or networks. The thief may then masquerade as the user victim in accessing and hacking into the other computer systems and/or networks. This unfortunate stolen identity process can then be repeated over and over again making it nearly impossible, given today's average computer system/network, to catch such an impersonator and determine who they really are.
Consequently, with the continued growth of the Internet and other like intranets, there is a growing need for improved intrusion detection and tracking methods and systems.